1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for facilitating sexual intercourse in males, and, more particularly, to penile erection aids temporarily applied to the user in a nonsurgical manner and easily removed.
2. Prior Art & General Background
Although distinguishable from the present invention, the prior art discloses a variety of devices comprising an external, portable means of attaining erection.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,446,206 Artus D. DeLano 05/27/69 3,987,789 Jerald W. Timm 10/26/76 4,139,007 Harvey Diamond 02/13/79 4,183,358 Milton J. Cohen 01/15/80 4,194,502 John F. Eckels 03/25/80 4,653,484 Lamar J. Cannon 03/31/87 ______________________________________
As may be noted by a review of the above, the prior art teaches a variety of devices and methods for the support and erection of a penis. These devices have been generally divided into two categories: (1) surgically implanted devices, and (2) external splint members.
For an example of a surgically implanted prosthesis, note U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,789 (Timm et al) entitled "Malleable Penile Prosthesis." This patent teaches an elongated malleable rod portion which is housed within the generally tubular, physiologically inert plastic body. The rod is surgically implanted into the body of the penis, causing the penis to remain in an erectile state when desired, and afterwards the penis may be positioned and maintained by the prosthesis in a convenient, comfortable position by bending it into the desired position.
For an example of an externally applied penile support device, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,502 entitled "Externally Applied Support for a Penis." This patent discloses a curved base formed from a section of resilient tubular member having a first radius equal to the radius of the penis. The member is adapted to partially encircle and support the underside of the penis and merely attempts to work like an exterior partially encircling clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,206 entitled "Surgical Splint" teaches another embodiment of an external, portable penile erection prosthesis. This device is in the form of a wire splint "having in combination therewith a penetrator means insertable into the outer end of the urethra of the male organ to stabilize the assembly under conditions of use." Though the curved tip of the device enters the urethra for mooring purposes, an external split along the exterior side of the penis is still required for penile rigidity.
Again, there is some doubt as to the effectiveness of this approach; the urethral stabilizing means apparently blocks the urethra of the penis; this blockage could effectually prevent ejaculation. Furthermore, the solid construction of the splint would appear to be rather uncomfortable for both the male and female partners. The bulbular or globe shaped object adjacent to the urethra opening of this device could cause damage or irritation to the urethra during the physical activities associated with the sex act. In comparison, the concave disk of the preferred embodiment of the present invention anatomically fits the rounded shape of the penis in a more natural, compatible manner. Also, the tubular member which creates the penile rigidity extends into the urethra to the base of the penis requiring no exterior splint to obtain penile erection.